fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanataba Sakura
"I admire Leonardo-sama very much like my own father,but I still love my father wherever he is now and I will do my best for my artwork to reach him" : – Sakura's wish for her father to return is a young sixth grade girl and one of the main protagonists of Hyper Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Flora. Her catchphrase is "Make a goal". Personality Sakura is known for being determined in almost everything-drawing, studying, etc. She is also middle class smart as she is just in good balance unlike Aida. She is considered by her class to be very shy and soft-spoken (much like Otoha from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live). She is a Naruto fanatic and she wears a Sakura Haruno costume during the halloween episode. History Finding out Aida's identity and becoming Cure Flora Aida felt very uneasy about keeping her identity Pretty Cure a secret to her friend so she had no choice but to tell her. When Aida told Sakura about her identity,she told Aida that she will support her in her battles. Morary saw her potential of becoming a Cure in her drawings and asked her to become one. Sakura rejected the offer and went straight home. Aida explained to Morary that eversince she was a kid she has this weak body and can't go outside and play. When Phobos created a Sensobot,Aida transforms into Cure Venus immediately while Sakura evacuates the people. The Sensobot punched Venus on her wrist resulting in breaking a bone. Sakura then told Morary that she accepted her role as a Cure just to help Venus and Morary gave Sakura her flower necklace turning into a Legend Lockett. She then transforms into Cure Flora,saves Venus and finishes the Sensobot. Befriending Segawa Hotaru Flora along with the other members of the Inner Circle encountered Cure Flash who has the same mission as them. However, as Venus invites her to the Inner Circle, she kindly refuses.HyPC09 The next day, after Aida encountered Hotaru transforming into Cure Flash and her purifying the Sensobot, they once again invited her once more but this time she sank into a deep thought. Sakura and Hotaru had a little conversation when Sakura asked her for advices to overcome shyness and after she saw her talking to Douji and making up her mind she joins the Inner Circle.HyPC10,HyPC11 English Dub In the English Dub of the series' Sakura's name is Jasmine Springers and is nicknamed Jassy. Skills Drawing Sakura is the artist of Aida's clique. She loves to do any kinds of art-potery mostly. Singing Aida mentions that Sakura has quite a singing voice and she develops this talent the least as she knew that her only destiny relies on her hands. However, she started to sing songs as the series goes on eventually developing her talent in this. She was given a chance to sing during the class presentation but refuses as she is too shy to sing in front of a crowd. Her singing voice is provided by Serizawa Yuu, a member of the J-pop unit, iRis. Relationships Friends Main article:Inner Circle Sakura is the artist of the clique and also its peacemaker. She is the first one to calm down an angered member or any fights between each other. She acts as second in command as both Sakura and Cure Flora thou this is unofficial. Family Both of her parents are divorced due to a fight between the future of her older sister Sumire. She tries to hide her sadness but sometimes she can't take it much long and sheds tears when reminded of him. Her birthday wish is to have a complete family. Morary Sakura and Morary have a strong bond throghout most of the series. She is the only one who understands Morary when talking in the Shikagami language which Morary taught her. Her mother even provides the finances for Morary's homeschooling. Moros Moros is her best friend of her "enemies". Sakura helped Moros overcome his pickiness of eating vegetables by serving him the same dish everytime he visits or gives him a carrot after a battle. Sakura also knew about his crush on her mother. Cure Flora The warrior of nature,Cure Flora 自然の戦士,キュアフローラ Shizen no senshi,kyua furōra Cure Flora is Sakura's alter ego. She has the power of nature,plants and flowers and always has her Flora Harp with her. She is powered by the Roman goddess of plants,Flora. Her symbols are flowers. Transformation Cure Flora Sakura says the transformation phrase and inserts her Legend Key in her Legend Lockett. The area then turns into green with pink flowers and her transformation begins. She snaps her fingers making her armwarmers appear, gently pats her right ankle to her left ankle making her shoes appear and swipes her hand above her chest making her costume appear. She then snaps her fingers making her accessories appear and places them on her hair changing her hair color and making her earings appear. She strikes a few poses and then says her speech while striking her final pose. During her transformation, pink flowers appear as she snap, pat and swipe. Attacks * **Flora's main purification attack and serves as her trademark attack * **A sub-attack. *Floral Continental Drift Etymology :If divided means flower and means east therefore her surname means "East Flower". It also means flower bouquet. :Her name means a reference to her favorite flowers are cherry blossoms. Cure Flora:Flora in Roman mythology is the goddess of plants. Songs Ikue Ootoni has participated in many image songs for the character. An image song for Sakura will be sang by Yu Serizawa. Solo Songs *'Experienced Flower'-''by Ikue Ootoni'' *'Leonardo my Inspiration'-''by Ikue Ootoni'' *'Art Attack~'-''by Yu Serizawa'' Trivia *She shares her Cure name with Haruno Haruka from the original series Go!Princess PreCure. *Her birthday falls on March 21 which is spring. **She and Douji share the same birthmonth. *She has a habit of drawing while in class. *Sakura may idolize Leonardo Da Vinci. *It is revealed that Sakura has a weak body. *Sakura's favorite anime is Naruto which is hinted many times during the series. *She is the third green Cure after Cure Mint and Cure March. Gallery Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Hyper Pretty Cure Category:Hyper Pretty Cure Characters